Fairy Tail VS Gokaiger
by kam3nr1der555
Summary: During a total lunar eclipse, a necromancer brings back six villains in the hopes of claiming something called the Ultimate Treasure. But to do so, he will have to stare down a rowdy guild and a showboating bunch of pirates as they try to reclaim the ones they love. NaLu, Ahim/Marvelous


**FAIRY TAIL VS. KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, nor will I EVER own Fairy Tail, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, its characters, etc. ALL copyrights belong to the original owners, with an exception for my own original characters and ideas. This is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction, thank you.

Author's Note: This story takes place after the movie Go-Busters VS. Gokaiger, but before their team up with Zyuohger. Also, this takes place BEFORE Lucy sacrifices Aquarius' Key and gains her Star Dress forms. Please enjoy. 

Prologue: Forbidden Magic 

On a dark, cloudless night outside of Fiore's borders, a young man shrouded in a black cloak was walking towards a secluded location in the mountains. Within a few minutes, there would be a lunar eclipse in the sky above, which would allow a forbidden type of magic to be performed on this night, the magic of necromancy.

 _Everything has gone according to plan, thanks to my acquisition of the Vile Tome. Now, I just need to wait._ thought the young man to himself as he continued walking. Within minutes, he entered a clearing in the mountains outside of Fiore, marked by a runed magic circle on the ground containing two pentagrams overlapping each other. As he approached, he began to take several wax candles out of his bag, and began placing them at each of the points on the pentagrams.

" **INCENDIUM FLAMMA!"** shouted the man as each of the wicks on the candles caught fire. He gazed upward, seeing that the eclipse was about to start, and he placed his bag in the middle of the magic circle.

 _And now that the components I need for this spell to work are placed, I will now begin my magic._ thought the young man as the red light from the eclipse began to cast down upon him, causing the magic circle to start glowing.

" **PATRONUM DE MORS, JUDICIUM MEA CUPIDITAS!"** began the young man as the light of the magic circle turned red,

" **RESTITUERE QUOD PRAESEPULTUS IN QUOD ORBIS TERRARUM DE IN VICTUS!"**

As he finished the incantation, a black haze began to form and cover the magic circle, causing the bag to ignite and catch fire, its smoke forming a shroud that hovered in the circle's center. A deep voice began to chuckle, and it eventually spoke,

" **WHOM SHALL I RETURN FOR YOU, NECROMANCER?"**

"I wish to restore those powerful enough to aid me." spoke the necromancer.

" **VERY WELL. YOU DO KNOW THE PRICE OF THIS, CORRECT?"** asked the shroud.

"I do, and the payment was in the bag underneath you." said the necromancer. The shroud chuckled once again and boomed,

" **VERY WELL, YOU SHALL RECEIVE YOUR REQUEST."** as the shroud and magic circle disappeared in a flash. In their place stood three figures, two of which were dressed in garments made to look like circuitry, and the last was dressed as a pirate.

"Ca va, Majeste?" asked one of the three as he bowed.

"No need for formalities. But I will need your help with something." spoke the necromancer.

"And just what will we get out of it? You can't have something for nothing, savvy?" asked the pirate.

"You get the satisfaction of knowing you're in the world of the living again. And if you help me in my endeavor, I will keep you here." replied the necromancer.

"You had better be good, then." spoke the last figure as she drew her weapons, a pair of guns colored black and white.

"I assure you, my magic is not a parlor trick. To begin, I need you three to capture someone for me, as I must use what time I have left to summon three more for our cause." spoke the necromancer.

"Si vous plait, Majeste, tell us what we may do for you." smiled the one from before as the necromancer smiled wickedly.

And as these events were going on, a rowdy party night had taken place in the city of Magnolia. More specifically, the building of the somewhat (in)famous magician's guild, Fairy Tail. At this late hour, however, a young lady was carefully making her way home after helping Mira Jane clean up the guild hall.

 _Didn't know that the party was gonna get this out of control, I better get home while my eyes are still open..._ thought Lucy to herself as she walked the empty streets of Magnolia. When she was two blocks away from her residence, she heard a voice speak from behind her,

"Oh, my. Are you Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia-san?~" Startled, Lucy turned around to face a young man dressed in red pants and a green shirt, completing the pirate look with boots and a black captain's hat. Nervously, she replied,

"Yes, but I was just on my way home. I'll be leaving now." before she began running in the direction of her house. But before she could take three steps, gun shots ricocheted off the ground near her feet as she raised her arms in front of her face.

"I don't think my new Papa will like that." spoke a young woman's voice as she approached. She was dressed in a silver corset with a circuit design on the front, completing the look with leather pants, gloves, and boots with goggles on her head.

 _Oh, come ON!_ screamed Lucy internally as she drew her whip from her belt, smacking it on the ground in front of her for good measure. The young woman just laughed before speaking again,

"This is Gock," kissing the handle of the black gun, "and this is Magock," doing the same to the white gun, "And I am Escape. I am _incredibly_ good, and I hope that you can fight." Escape then pointed her guns at Lucy, but before she could fire them, Lucy's whip cracked against the weapons, sending them crashing to the ground. However, the pirate drew his pistol and shot the whip out of Lucy's hand before she could make another attack.

"All right, NOW you've pissed me off!" shouted Lucy as she grabbed one of her keys and held it in the air. "I CALL UPON THEE, IN THE WORLD OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRITS, AND NOW I BECKON YOU TO MY SIDE AT ONCE, TO PASS THROUGH THE GATE! OPEN, GATE OF THE BULL," shouted Lucy as a tendril grabbed her wrist and forced the key out of her hand. As she struggled to free herself, a voice spoke,

"Non, non, NON! Mademoiselle, we can't have you escaping just yet." said a young man wearing a circuitry themed cloak as he approached, sending more tendrils to ensnare Lucy.

"LET ME GO, YOU FREAKS! SOMEONE, HELP!" shouted Lucy as the pirate pistol whipped her, causing her to fall unconscious.

"That takes care of that." said the pirate.

"Oui. Let us report back to our Majeste at once." said the young man as Escape scoffed and picked up her weapons. Then, all three of them teleported away at once. 

LA FIN 

Please let me know if you enjoyed it, and/or if you would like me to continue. Constructive criticism is welcome, as I haven't written anything in a very long time, but I will not tolerate flames and/or hateful comments. See you soon!


End file.
